After the curse
by daughterofak1ng
Summary: What happens to Ella after the curse plus with her new life with Char? 1st story
1. Chapter 1

**All rights of this amazing book go to Gail Carson Levine.**

After I had agreed to marry Char I was filled with such happiness that I have not known since mother had died. But as I thought about staying the night in a household with a crazy depressed girl, whose hopes and dreams went up in smoke, there was a little uncertainty about it. As if Char could read my mind he said, "Ella, you must come with me to the castle my parents need to meet you." My happiness became better once again. "Char, what will your parents think of my disguise, will they be angry?" I asked. "I highly doubt it; my parents will overlook it I'm sure." Char laughed.

Little less than a half hour later we were off to the castle. I had traded my servant's clothes for my dress I had been wearing that night. Before we left, I went and took back my necklace from Hattie. She looked at me in disgust as I calmly walked into her room and asked nicely for it. Without a word she gave it to me. After that I gathered what little possessions I had. My fairy book and mother's in a carpet bag. For the last time I climbed on top of the stair railing and cheered myself down were Char caught me in his arms and swung me around. I gave Mandy a hug, for she would be coming tomorrow. "My sweet I'm so proud of you, you are the strongest person I know." Mandy said. "Now you go have fun and I'll see you tomorrow." She grinned.

I found Char on his magnificent horse. "Are you ready to go my love?" Char said. "I am more than ready to go." I exclaimed. He grabbed me by the hand and pulled me up behind him. Char and his guards kicked their horses and we went off on a steady quick pace to the castle.

It was different arriving at the castle without my mask on. It was as if I was viewing things for the first time in my life. Trust me the fountains and plants look a lot more spectacular without a mask blocking the tiniest details. "Wait here while I go and inform my parents I need to meet with them." Char said sweetly and he ran off. A little while later a servant asked me to follow her to meet with the king. "Here I go." I said to myself as the doors were opened for me to enter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait . I'll try to write more. Thanks! **

I walked into the open throne room . King Jerrold and Queen Daria stare at me with a look of a want of an explanation showing on their faces. But also on their faces was concern. I bow the best bow I can . I never thought I would thank finishing school for teaching me how to bow properly without falling over and making a complete fool of myself.

I watch as Char steps forward, bows to his parents and says to them, "mother, father, I would like you to meet Ella of Frell, the woman I'm going to marry." His mother gasps with delight. King Jerrold smiles down at his son.

" Ella has something to tell you though." Queen Daria, smiles down at her future daughter-in law." "Your majesties I must apologize for I have lied to you tonight," I say quietly. " I have already visited you on this night, under the name of another," I say this statement with a bit more with confidence. "Lady Lela of Bast" King Jerrold said. "Yes, that was I." " But why would you need to a different name, if you have already stolen my son's heart ?"Says Queen Daria. "This is going to take a while to explain." A straight back chair had been brought to me, and I sat down and began to tell my story from the beginning.

" When I was born, a fairy by the name of Lucinda cast a spell on me. This spell made me obedient. If someone were to have commanded me to chop my head off, I would have had to do so." I tell the king and the queen about everything. From mother dying, to my new step family, finishing school, my friendship with Char, and every other detail I could think of. I ended with how I had tried to lie to Char that I was already married, to protect him and kyrria.

Char was shocked at my story . I was not able to tell him everything that had happened in my life. Queen Daria steeped down off her throne, lifting her dress up to do so. She walked over to me and gave me a mother's loving hug. "My dear Ella, so much you've had to go through." " You are the most strong woman I now know." "Thank you."

Later that night, Char took Ella to her room. "Goodnight Ella, remember tomorrow is going to be an exciting day, so sleep well," Said Char. With that he gave her a kiss on the cheek and set of to his own room.

Ella opened her door that let into a spacious bedroom. The bed she noticed had so many pillows it would make up for sleeping on the mat she had called a bed for the last year. The sheets when she pulled the covers back were a silky white. After undressing , she climbed into bed feeling happier than ever. Now her curse was over, she was free. And with that happy thought she fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
